


The Unofficial Escape the Night Handbook

by Adopppp, AquaEclipse, canufeelthemagictonight, Chalalalalala, ETNMystic, Lucy112235, Ninjasw3431, Selene_Ye, Theoristmedia



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alliances, Escape the Night Season 1 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 2 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, EtN, Guide, Handbook, Multi, Spoilers, characters, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopppp/pseuds/Adopppp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/pseuds/Chalalalalala, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjasw3431/pseuds/Ninjasw3431, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene_Ye/pseuds/Selene_Ye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theoristmedia/pseuds/Theoristmedia
Summary: If you're wondering why Joey isn't in here, I'm covering him in season 3.





	1. Welcome/Table of Contents

Hi everyone!  
Sorry I’ve been on a bit of a hiatus recently. Things have been crazy.

Anyway, welcome to the Unofficial Escape the Night Handbook! Here you will learn about the characters, challenges, lieutenants, and even an ETN Survival Guide. So without further ado, let’s begin!

* * *

 

Table of Contents:

Characters……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..…….……Chapter 1

  * Season 1……………..……………..……………..……………..………..…….…..Chapter 2
  * Season 2……………..……………..……………..……………..……………….….Chapter 3
  * Season 3……………..……………..……………..……………..………..…….…..Chapter 4



Helpers……………..……………..……………..……………..……………..…….……Chapter 5

  * Season 1……………..……………..……………..……………..……………….….Chapter 6
  * Season 2……………..……………..……………..……………..……………….….Chapter 7
  * Season 3……………..……………..……………..……………..……………….….Chapter 8



Lieutenants……………..……………..……………..……………..…………..……...…….Chapter 9

  * Season 1……………..……………..……………..……………..………..…….…..Chapter 10
  * Season 2……………..……………..……………..……………..……………….….Chapter 11
  * Season 3……………..……………..……………..……………..………..…….…..Chapter 12



Kill Count…………………………………………………………………………………….Chapter 13

Crowning Moments of Awesome…………………………………………………………………………………….Chapter 14

Episodes and Challenges……………..……………..……………..……………..…………..….…...…….Chapter 15

  * Season 1……………..……………..……………..……………..…….....…….….Chapter 16
  * Season 2……………..……………..……………..……………..………………...Chapter 17
  * Season 3……………..……………..……………..……………..………..…...…..Chapter 18



Quotes……………..……………..……………..……………..……….... _…_ Chapter 19

How To Survive ETN……………..……………..……………..……………..……….... _…_ Chapter 20

Funniest Moments…………………………………………………………………………………….Chapter 21

AO3 Fandom……………..……………..……………..……………..…………..….…......Chapter 22

  * Authors……………..……………..……………..……………..…………..….…...Chapter 23
  * Ships………………………………………………………………………………...Chapter 24
  * Popular Works……………………………………………………………………...Chapter 25
  * The Possession…………………………………………………………………….Chapter 26



YouTube Fandom…………………………………………………………………………..Chapter 27

Fanfiction.Net Fandom…………………………………………………………………………..Chapter 28

Season 4…………………………………………………………………………………….Chapter 29

Our Opinions and Theories…………………………………………………………………………………….Chapter 30

Fandom's Opinions and Theories…………………………………………………………………………………….Chapter 31

* * *

 

Chapter 1 will be out very soon, if it isn't already.

 


	2. (1) Characters

In _Escape the Night_ , every season has about 10-11 main protagonists (including Joey). There are a few categories these characters go in. I will show you these categories and explain them.

  1. **Cinnamon Rolls.** A cinnamon roll is a character that is the kindest and sweetest of all (or one of the most in their respective season: see Rosanna Pansino, Tana Mongeau, Lauren Riihimaki, etc.). Because of this, unfortunately, they tend to suffer the most and barely ever survive. They are commonly fan favorites.
  2. **Drama Starters.** These people tend to be the polar opposite of cinnamon rolls, with a few exceptions (see Sierra Furtado). They tend to be in feuds, call out people they think aren’t doing enough, or show little to no remorse over deaths (see Nikita Dragun, DeStorm Power, etc.). Most of the time they are strong-willed, fearless, and can come off as mean or cruel, but most of the time do have a vulnerable side. Not many Drama Starters survive.
  3. **Smart Cookies.** My personal favorite category, Smart Cookies are the geniuses of the group (see Eva Gutowski, Alex Wassabi, Safiya Nygaard, Matthew Patrick, etc.). They are awesome at clues, riddles, and challenges, and commonly save someone’s life in a partner challenge. They are almost always picked first for teams (unless the captains have a feud against them). These people are commonly friends with Cinnamon Rolls and occasionally in feuds with Drama Starters.
  4. **The “Wait, You’re in the Show?” People.** These people you never really notice until they do something to stand out (which sometimes is never: see Andrea Brooks, Jesse Wellens, Roi Fabito, etc.). These people commonly die first, second or third, with a few exceptions (see Sierra Furtado).
  5. **The Comedians.** These people tend to make a joke out of everything (see Liza Koshy, Nikita Dragun, GloZell Green, etc.). They are people no one wants to kill off because they're too funny, and tend to be quite useful, with a couple exceptions (see GloZell Green). Comedians also tend to be fan favorites.



There are a couple more categories, but those are the main ones. I will specify which characters go in which category, so see Chapter 2 for the first round of people!


	3. (2) Season 1 Characters

**Shane Dawson**

_Role:_ The Renegade

 _Category:_ Comedian

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Everyone

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Eva Gutowski

 _Strength:_ Detecting evil

 _Weakness:_ Inability to keep his mouth shut

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 1, _An Invitation_

 _Cause of Death:_ Poisoned

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Sarah/Arthur 

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Fear (of getting caught)/Intimidation/Enemies

 _Last Words_ _:_  "I think I got poisoned."

 

**Andrea Brooks**

_Role:_ The Fixer

 _Category:_ Cinnamon Roll/"Wait, You're In the Show?" Person

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto

 _Strength:_ Being adorable

 _Weakness:_ Making stupid decisions

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 2, _The Ungodly Machine_

 _Cause of Death:_ Suffocation from poison gas (from the Ungodly Machine)

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Justine Ezarik

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Failed to save/spite.

 _Last Words:_  "Come on! You're almost there!"

 

**Justine Ezarik**

_Role:_ The Gambler

 _Category:_ Drama Starter

 _Feud with:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto

 _Friends with:_ Joey Graceffa

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Andrea Brooks, Joey Graceffa 

 _Strength:_ Having Joey on her side

 _Weakness:_ Having Joey on her side, letting her emotions get the best of her

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 3, _Buried Alive_

 _Cause of Death:_ Buried alive

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge

 _Last Words:_  "Joey, don't let them do this!"

 

**GloZell Green**

_Role:_ The Jazz Singer

 _Category:_ Drama Starter/Comedian

 _Feud with:_ Joey Graceffa

 _Friends with:_ Everyone except Joey

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Strength:_ Getting the job done, making everyone laugh

 _Weakness:_  (see Shane's entry above)

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 4, _Mannequins_

 _Cause of Death:_ Choked on her own blood from a Death Journal after being betrayed by Joey

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Joey Graceffa

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge

 _Last Words:_  "It's his house. He had to know what's going on. So I picked him. Sorry."

 

**Sierra Furtado**

_Role:_ The Heiress

 _Category:_ Cinnamon Roll/Drama Starter/"Wait, You're In the Show?" Person

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Eva Gutowski, Lele Pons

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto, Matt Haag

 _Strength:_ Just being helpful enough to get by

 _Weakness:_ Not being seen as weak

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 6, _Did Someone Call for an Exorcist?_

 _Cause of Death:_ Demonic possession

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Matt Haag

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Mistake

 _Last Words:_ "Amen!"

 

**Matt Haag**

_Role_ _:_ The Professor

 _Category:_ Smart Cookie

 _Feud with:_ Lele Pons

 _Friends with:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto

 _Most Commonly Shipped with:_ Lele Pons, Sierra Furtado

 _Strength:_ Surviving challenges

 _Weakness:_ Getting too cocky, (not stopping to READ THE NOTE ALL THE WAY THROUGH.)-ETNMystic

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 7, _Mermaid Tails_

 _Cause of Death:_ Poisoned

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Himself

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Despair, being overly cocky

 _Last Words:_  "I think...I'm almost positive I'm right. I'm sorry if it's you, but..."

 

**Timothy DeLaGhetto**

_Role:_ The Mobster

 _Category:_ Comedian

 _Feud with:_ Justine Ezarik

 _Friends with:_ Matt Haag, Andrea Brooks, Sierra Furtado

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Sierra Furtado, Andrea Brooks, Eva Gutowski

 _Strength:_ Optimism, humour

 _Weakness:_ Controlling his vengefulness

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 8, _All Out War_

 _Cause of Death:_ Self-inflicted gunshot to the head

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Himself / Joey

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Sacrifice (possibly) / Self-preservation

 _Last Words:_ "Yeah."

 

**Lele Pons**

Role: The Hustler

 _Category:_ Drama Starter/Comedian

 _Feud with:_ Matt Haag

 _Friends with:_ Eva Gutowski, Joey Graceffa, Sierra Furtado

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Matt Haag

 _Strength:_ Determination

 _Weakness:_ Mild lack in the sanity department

 _Death Episode:_ Season 1 Episode 9, _Wicked Hallucinations_

 _Cause of Death:_ Electrocution

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Joey Graceffa

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Failed to save

 _Last Words:_ "You're not trying!"

 

**Eva Gutowski**

_Role:_ The Journalist

 _Category:_ Smart Cookie

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Lele Pons, Sierra Furtado, Oli White

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Oli White

 _Strength:_ Intelligence (read: being a genius)

 _Weakness:_ Hating Matt a little _too_ much

 _Death Episode:_ N/A

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Oli White**

_Role_ _:_ The Big Game Hunter

 _Category:_ Cinnamon Roll

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto, Eva Gutowski, Everyone

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Eva Gutowski

 _Strength:_ Being too nice to put into challenges, loyalty, strength

 _Weakness:_ Doubtfulness

 _Death Episode:_ N/A

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Joey isn't in here, I'm covering him in season 3.


	4. (3) Season 2 Characters

**Lauren Riihimaki**

_Role:_ The Engineer

_Category:_ Cinnamon Roll

_Feud with:_ N/A

_Friends with:_ Alex Wassabi

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Alex Wassabi (dating in the EtN Universe)

_Strength:_ Saying "cryptic AF", looking glamorous

_Weakness:_ Not defending herself when targeted

_Death Episode:_ Season 2 Episode 2, _The Masquerade Part ll_

_Cause of Death:_ Eaten alive by Vampires (extreme blood loss)

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

_Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

_Last Words:_  "DeStorm, I can't think!"

 

**Jesse Wellens**

_Role:_ The Outlaw

_Category:_ "Wait, You're in the Show?" Person

_Feud with:_ N/A

_Friends with:_ DeStorm Power

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Tana Mongeau, DeStorm Power

_Strength:_ Intimidation

_Weakness:_ Thinking with his libido instead of his brain

_Death Episode:_ Season 2 Episode 3, _Tangled Web_

_Cause of Death:_ Eaten alive by Jorogumo

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Gabbie Hanna

_Motive Behind Death:_ Wrong end of deadly choice

_Last Words:_  "Is this gonna hurt?"

 

**DeStorm Power**

_Role:_ The Railroad Tycoon

_Category:_ Drama Starter

_Feud with:_ Alex Wassabi

_Friends with:_ Jesse Wellens, Gabbie Hanna

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Gabbie Hanna

_Strength:_ Intimidation, pragmatism (to a degree)  


_Weakness:_ VERY big ego, lack of compassion

_Death Episode:_ Season 2 Episode 4, _A Nation Divided_

_Cause of Death:_ Shot in the chest with a glowing arrow

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Alex Wassabi

_Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge

_Last Words:_ "See you in Hell!"

 

**Liza Koshy**

_Role:_ The Explorer

_Category:_ Comedian/Smart Cookie

_Feud with:_  N/A

_Friends with:_  Gabbie Hanna, Joey Graceffa (in the beginning), Tyler Oakley, Tana Mongeau

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Gabbie Hanna, Joey Graceffa, Tyler Oakley

_Strength:_  Humour, curiosity, finding stuff

_Weakness:_  Too trusting

_Death Episode:_  Season 2 Episode 5,  _The Gingerbread Woman_

_Cause of Death:_  Throat slit by Blue Harpy

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Joey Graceffa / The Sorceress

_Motive Behind Death:_  Self-preservation / Pettiness

_Last Words:_  "No! No! Don't!"

 

**Tana Mongeau**

_Role:_  The Saloon Girl

_Category:_  Cinnamon Roll

_Feud with:_  N/A

_Friends with:_  Gabbie Hanna, Liza Koshy, everyone except Andrea Russett and Joey Graceffa

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Alex Wassabi

_Strength:_  Keeping the group together

_Weakness:_  Not being assertive enough

_Death Episode:_  Season 2 Episode 6,  _Endless Winter Night_

_Cause of Death:_  Stomach slashed by Ice Guardian after being betrayed by Joey and Andrea

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Andrea Russett

_Motive Behind Death:_  Betrayal

_Last Words:_  "What did I do?"

 

**Gabbie Hanna**

_Role:_  The Vaudevillian

_Category:_  Comedian/Drama Starter/Smart Cookie

_Feud with:_  N/A (sort of  _Lauren Riihimaki_ )

_Friends with:_  Liza Koshy, DeStorm Power, Tana Mongeau, Alex Wassabi (in the end)

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_  DeStorm Power, Alex Wassabi (only by  _Lucy112235_ [see  _Ao3 Authors_ ])

_Strength:_  Hilarious, very helpful

_Weakness:_  Taking the wrong person's side

_Death Episode:_  Season 2 Episode 7,  _Automaton Love Story_

_Cause of Death:_  Heart ripped out

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Herself

_Motive Behind Death:_  Voted for herself

_Last Words:_ "No...no...listen! No! Stop it! Listen!"

 

**Alex Wassabi**

_Role:_  The Novelist

_Category:_  Smart Cookie

_Feud with:_  DeStorm Power

_Friends with:_  Tyler Oakley, Tana Mongeau, Lauren Riihimaki, Gabbie Hanna (near her death)

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Lauren Riihimaki (dating in ETN Universe), Gabbie Hanna (only by  _Lucy112235_ [see  _Ao3 Authors_ ]), Tana Mongeau

_Strength:_  Crazy helpful, really smart

_Weakness:_  Blaming people for no reason

_Death Episode:_  Season 2 Episode 9,  _The Dark Dimension_

_Cause of Death:_  Stabbed in the chest by the Dark Dimension Guardian

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Joey Graceffa

_Motive Behind Death:_  Failed to save/help

_Last Words:_  "Have we checked everything?"

 

**Tyler Oakley**

_Role:_ The Thespian

_Category:_ Cinnamon Roll

_Feud with:_ N/A

_Friends with:_ Alex Wassabi, Gabbie Hanna, Andrea Russett, Liza Koshy, Joey Graceffa, Tana Mongeau

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Alex Wassabi, Liza Koshy, Joey Graceffa

_Strength:_  Caring about everyone, staying hopeful, making the right alliances

_Weakness:_  Not watching his words ( _"Imma let y'all die!"_ )

_Death Episode:_  N/A

_Cause of Death:_  N/A

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

_Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

_Last Words:_  N/A

 

**Andrea Russett**

_Role:_ The Mystic

_Category:_  None

_Feud with:_ N/A

_Friends with:_  Tyler Oakley

_Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Tyler Oakley, Alex Wassabi

_Strength:_  Sneaking a way to survival, being  _just_ helpful enough to get by, pragmatism  


_Weakness:_  Not being loved by the fandom

_Death Episode:_  N/A

_Cause of Death:_ N/A

_Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

_Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

_Last Words:_  N/A

 


	5. (4) Season 3 Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3! My fave season, btw  
> -Dooper  
> This season has my favorite youtuber of all time :)  
> -Theoristmedia  
> Everyone else is writing something, so I guess I should too, since I was the original writer. Uh.... MRS!  
> -Lucy112235  
> Ah, the Very First Damn season I fully got involved in.   
> -ETNMystic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you look back at the Table of Contents and compare it to that of before I started co-writing...yeah. I just wanna stay busy. #HongKong #Workaholic  
> We're also dreadfully sorry that this chapter has taken us so dam long. Exams, collective writers' blocks and brain farts aren't good for the soul.  
> -AquaEclipse

**Jc** **Caylen**

_Role:_ The Hippie

 _Category:_ Smart Cookie/"Wait, You're In the Show?" Person

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_  All

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Colleen Ballinger

 _Strength:_ Counting dots

 _Weakness:_ Didn't do anything significant

 _Death_ _Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 2,  _The Clowns Here Kill Part II_

 _Cause of Death:_ Stabbed to death by Killer Clown Leader

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Matthew Patrick

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Voting, failed to save

 _Last Words:_  "Let's go, Matt. Come on, Matt! It’s on the other side! Keep going! Let’s go! No! No!"

 

**Roi Fabito**

_Role:_ The Daredevil

 _Category:_ Cinnamon Roll

 _Feud with:_ Nikita Dragun

 _Friends with:_ Teala Dunn

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Teala Dunn

 _Strength:_ Energy, willingness to help

 _Weakness:_ Recklessness

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 3,  _Venomous Affections_

 _Cause of Death:_ Bitten by the Snake Woman in the throat (snake venom)

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Nikita Dragun

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Forced to retrieve gold brick from Jenga Tower

 _Last Words:_  "No! Hey! Chill! No! No! No!"

 

**Teala Dunn**

_Role:_ The Super Spy

 _Category:_  Cinnamon Roll

 _Feud with:_  Nikita Dragun

 _Friends with:_  Roi Fabito

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Roi Fabito

 _Strength:_  Kindness

 _Weakness:_ Not speaking up for herself

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 4,  _The Man With No Name_

 _Cause of Death:_  Strangled by the Man With No Name

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Nikita Dragun

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Opinion of uselessness

 _Last Words:_  "Stay back! Stop! Let go!"

 

**Colleen Ballinger**

_Role:_ The Disco Dancer

 _Category:_ Drama Starter

 _Feud with:_ Joey Graceffa

 _Friends with:_ Joey Graceffa (in the beginning), everyone else

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Safiya Nygaard

 _Strength:_ Outspoken

 _Weakness:_  Can be rather ruthless and cold-hearted, not knowing when to let a topic die.

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 6,  _Twin Dolls_

 _Cause of Death:_ Shoved into Maiden of Madness (impaled by Iron Maiden)

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Joey Graceffa

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge (sort of), avoiding future drama

 _Last Words:_  "Please, you guys! Please, stop! Please! Please don’t do this to me! Please! Please!"

 

**Safiya Nygaard**

_Role:_ The Investigative Reporter

 _Category:_ Smart Cookie

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Rosanna Pansino, Matthew Patrick

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Rosanna Pansino, Colleen Ballinger, Matthew Patrick

 _Strength:_ Smart (aka a _freakin' genius_ ), avoids drama

 _Weakness:_  Stupid plot twists

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 7,  _Funhouse_

 _Cause of Death:_ Fishhooked by Willie

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Willie

 _Motive Behind Death:_  Stupid plot twist

 _Last Words:_  "I guess we just wait."

 

**Rosanna Pansino**

_Role:_ The Jet Setter

 _Category:_ The Epitome of the Cinnamon Roll

 _Feud with:_ N/A

 _Friends with:_ Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard, Joey Graceffa…BASICALLY EVERYONE, OKAY?! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Matthew Patrick, Safiya Nygaard

 _Strength:_ Being super adorable, cares about the whole team, loyalty

 _Weakness:_ Overly trusting (sometimes), may give out Mary Sue vibes

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 8,  _Wicked Witches_

 _Cause of Death:_ Stabbed by witches as part of ritual/sacrifice

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Joey Graceffa

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Forced to face witches

 _Last Words:_ "I love you."

 

**Manny Mua**

_Role:_ The Record Producer

 _Category:_  Drama Starter

 _Feud with:_ N/A (sort of _Matthew Patrick_ )

 _Friends with:_ Nikita Dragun

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Matthew Patrick, Nikita Dragun

 _Strength:_ Physical strength

 _Weakness:_ Can be quite cold-hearted

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 9,  _Control Issues_

 _Cause of Death:_ Shot by Nikita

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Nikita Dragun

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Wrong end of deadly choice

 _Last Words:_ "You’re not gonna shoot me."

 

**Matthew Patrick**

_Role:_ The Detective

 _Category:_ Smart Cookie

 _Feud with:_ Nikita Dragun

 _Friends with:_ Rosanna Pansino, Safiya Nygaard

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Manny Mua, Rosanna Pansino…OKAY, YOU CAN BASICALLY SHIP ANY SEASON 3 CHARACTER WITH HIM, SATISFIED NOW?

 _Strength:_ Very smart

 _Weakness:_  Quick-tempered

 _Death Episode:_ Season 3 Episode 5,  _Strong Like a Demon_ (revived)

 _Cause of Death:_ Beaten to death by Strong Man

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Joey Graceffa

 _Motive Behind Death:_  Self-preservation

 _Last Words:_  "Look for the coin! Look for the coin! Look for the Lazarus coin!"

 

**Nikita Dragun**

_Role:_ The Troublemaker

 _Category:_  Drama Starter

 _Feud with:_ Roi Fabito, Matthew Patrick, Teala Dunn

 _Friends with:_ Manny Mua

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Manny Mua

 _Strength:_ Determination, tough like diamond nails, loyalty (lesser trait)

 _Weakness:_ Can be quite ruthless and cold-hearted, self-preserving

 _Death Episode:_ N/A

 _Cause of Death:_  N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_  N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_  N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Joey Graceffa** **(note: extra-long due to major involvement in ALL seasons)**

 _Role:_ The Savant

 _Category:_  Cinnamon Roll (until Season 1 Episode 4), Drama Starter

 _Feud with:_ Glozell Green, Colleen Ballinger...it's quite the list, TBH

 _Friends with:_ Justine Ezarik, Rosanna Pansino

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Justine Ezarik, Liza Koshy, Tyler Oakley, the Circus Drag Queen in Season 1 Episode 5 ( _"my personal favourite" - AquaEclipse_ )

 _Strength:_ Can be VERY sassy, experienced in this BS, pragmatic (excluding Season 1 due to inexperience), loyalty (up until Season 1 Episode 3, at least), smart (as proven by Season 1 Episode 5)

 _Weakness:_ Has a tendency to betray/backstab others (read: may not even hesitate to throw someone helpful under the bus - _*cough*_ Liza _*cough*_ ), always seems to fail at saving his partner in challenges (proven by Episode 9 of Seasons 1 & 2), self-preserving, usually keeps secrets (aka: is a #ShadyBoi), can be rather cold and ruthless

 _Death Episode:_ Season 2 Episode 10,  _The Sorceress_ (revived)

 _Cause of Death:_ Stabbed in chest and stomach

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Himself

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Not being Genre Savvy (due to desperation to go home)

 _Last Words:_ "Okay, I got it."


	6. (5) Helpers

In _Escape the Night_ , every season has several helpers from the season's designated time period to assist the YouTubers in their survival. There are a couple main types of helpers. I will hereby define their categories.

  1. **Loyal.** Their allegiance is to the YouTubers/Society Against Evil and them alone.
  2. **Victim.** They are victims of the Evil, like the YouTubers. Their lives have been ruined by the Evil since prior to the beginning of the season.
  3. **Traitor.** They switched their allegiance from being in the Loyal category to the Evil, whether they were corrupted or not.
  4. **Mole.** They have always been loyal to the Evil, and are only acting as if they are helpful to the group, when they are likely sabotaging the YouTubers' attempts to survive the night.
  5. **Ambiguous.** Their allegiance is either unconfirmed, or that they have no allegiance in the first place, other than themself.



These are pretty much the main categories summed up. Like the YouTubers, the categories of the helpers will be stated in their respective profiles. The list for Season 1 will be coming up in Chapter 6.


	7. (6) Season 1 Helpers

**David Santos  
**

_Category:_ Victim

 _Backstory:_ A former owner of the Mansion, priest who failed to exorcise a girl

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Only known as the Priest to most of the fandom (name found on Escape the Night Wiki)

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episode 6, _Did Someone Call For An Exorcist?_

 _Fate:_ Freed from the Mansion

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

_  
_

**Madison**

_Category:_ Victim

 _Backstory:_ A former owner of the Mansion, was abused by her husband, became a mermaid after accepting a deal with the Evil, killed her husband and three other men

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Timothy DeLaGhetto, Oli White (due to offhanded comment _"I wanted to get her number"_ )

 _Description:_ Scary AF, described as "hot"

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episode 7, _Mermaid Tails_

 _Fate:_ Was freed from the Mansion

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Colin**

_Category:_ Victim/Ambiguous

 _Backstory:_ A former owner of the Mansion, was a soldier in WW1, obsessed with his German gold, killed two of his friends

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Lele Pons, Eva Gutowski

 _Description:_ Greedy, one of the most hated characters in the fandom, name is often misspelt with 2 L's, responsible for Tim's death

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episode 8, _All Out War_

 _Fate:_ Was freed from the Mansion

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

_  
_

**Vincent Wells  
**

_Category:_ Victim

 _Backstory:_ A former owner of the Mansion, was electrocuted due to supposed insanity, seeked refuge in the Mansion

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Actually semi-sane and relatively helpful

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episode 9, _Wicked Hallucinations_

 _Fate:_ N/A

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Arthur's Brother**

_Category:_ Victim

 _Backstory:_ Betrayed by his brother

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Real name not given

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episode 10, _Betrayal At The House On The Hill_

 _Fate:_ Was freed from the Mansion

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Arthur  
**

_Category:_ Mole

 _Backstory:_ Butler of the Mansion

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Actually quite helpful but still suspicious to the viewers

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episodes 1-9

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge

 _Last Words:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

_  
_

**Sarah**

_Category:_ Mole

 _Backstory:_ Maid of the Mansion

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Creepy, very suspicious

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episodes 1-9

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge

 _Last Words:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

_  
_

**Marvin**

_Category:_ Mole

 _Backstory:_ Groundskeeper of the Mansion

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Eva Gutowski

 _Description_ _:_ Hardly did anything helpful at all, very overlooked

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 1 Episodes 1-9

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Revenge

 _Last Words:_ (see _Chapter 10: Season 1 Lieutenants_ )

 


	8. (7) Season 2 Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly What It Says On the Tin, as Tropers say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're sorry for the late update! We're pretty busy and had a collective brain fart on one of the descriptions.

**Alison**

_Category:_ Loyal (as far as we know, pretty sure)

 _Backstory:_ Princess of the Vampires

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Andrea Russett

 _Description:_ Mysterious, fierce, a stone-cold badass, kind, helping, intelligent, name does not fit in Victorian setting

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episodes 1-8

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ Mauled by Werewolves

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Herself

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Self-sacrifice

 _Last Words:_ "Go! Run! And don't look back!"

 

**Kira and Haruko**

_Category:_ Ambiguous

 _Backstory:_ Jorogumo's assistants, seductresses

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Each other, Jesse Wellens and DeStorm Power (respectively)

 _Description:_ Apparently very sexy

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 3,  _Tangled Web_

 _Fate:_ Unknown

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Sampson**

_Category:_ Victim

 _Backstory:_ Taken in by the Gingerbread Woman as a child, now her prisoner.

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Liza Koshy (as a crack!ship)

 _Description:_ A sweet lil cinnamon roll who bakes things like cinnamon rolls.

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 5,  _The Gingerbread Woman_

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ Throat slit

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Orange Harpy / YouTubers

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Command of the Sorceress / Trying to cheat the system

 _Last Words:_ "Burn, witch! Burn!"

 

**Pepito**

_Category:_ Ambiguous

 _Backstory:_ Unknown

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Recruited by the YouTubers to open the door to the Gingerbread Woman's kitchen, greedy little SoB (for candy/sweets), but so adorable and innocent.

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 5,  _The Gingerbread Woman_

 _Fate:_ Unknown

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Sireen**

_Category:_ Ambiguous

 _Backstory:_ Unknown

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ A magical guardian of the fantasy realm, she aids the others when she needs them, and slightly beyond that; however she's also the one who is implied to have obfuscated and even outright left out details about the gem's whereabouts until the end of episode 9, meaning Tana's death could've been avoided all this time. 

_Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 6

 _Fate:_ Unknown

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Torhil the Undying**

_Category:_ Loyal

 _Backstory:_ Extremely strong warrior frozen by Ice Witch

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Gabbie Hanna, Tana Mongeau

 _Description:_ Buff, like Colin but more mystical and loyal, moniker is way too ironic to be true

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 6,  _Endless Winter Night_

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ Poisoned by Harpy Claws

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Harpy

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Self-defense/to justify a cheating move

 _Last Words:_ "Kill that Ice Witch."

 

**Jetpack Girl**

_Category:_ Loyal

 _Backstory:_ Cedric's assistant who tried her best to help him

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Riley

 _Description:_ No true name given, really cool, avenged Gabbie

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episodes 7, 9 and 10

 _Fate:_ Unknown (most likely freed from the Mansion)

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Atticus**

_Category:_ Ambiguous/Mole

 _Backstory:_ Werewolf whose human son was attacked by a Werewolf

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ An asshole

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 8,  _Full Moon Slaughter_

 _Fate:_ Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_ (see  _Chapter 11: Season 2 Lieutenants_ )

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ (see  _Chapter 11: Season 2 Lieutenants_ )

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Needed in order to free Riley

 _Last Words:_ (see  _Chapter 11: Season 2 Lieutenants_ )

 

**Atticus's Son**

_Category:_ Victim/Ambiguous

 _Backstory:_ Attacked by Werewolf

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A

 _Description:_ Very little is known about him

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 8,  _Full Moon Slaughter_

 _Fate:_ Unknown

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

 

**Riley**

_Category:_ Victim

 _Backstory:_  The good side of the Sorceress, innocent little girl trapped in glass box by the Sorceress to get the Crown of Oblivion, loves dolls, just wanted to play with the other girls, can run REALLY fast

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ Jetpack Girl

 _Description:_ Name does not fit in Victorian setting, killed the Sorceress when the Savant lost his Season 1 Episode 5 smartness

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 2 Episode 10,  _The Sorceress_

 _Fate:_ Unknown (most likely freed from the Mansion)

 _Cause of Death:_ N/A

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ N/A

 _Motive Behind Death:_ N/A

 _Last Words:_ N/A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone, please return to the EtN Musical, because we're slowly but surely getting the script done!  
> -AquaEclipse
> 
> I still think it would work better as a memory play.   
> -ETNMystic


	9. (8) Season 3 Helpers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking we should also add a chapter on the Cursed God, unless he's gonna come up with the villains.
> 
> I think that's a good idea, but if we do that, should we also have a chapter on the Carnival Master/Nicholas? - Selene
> 
> Probably. But we really don't know much about him. Should we put some of the stuff about him from my Unlucky Number 12 series in it? Cuz that might add a bit to the lore.

**Calliope**

_Category:_  Loyal

 _Backstory:_ Accompanied Jael and Ryu (see below) to kill the Carnival Master but failed, then spent forty years telling the Everlock residents about the Evil in the town.

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Mortimer Wilson

 _Description:_  Absolutely mystifying to the point that I'm low-key crushing on her, crazy and awesome at the same time

 _Assisting Episode(s):_  Season 3, Episodes 1-9

 _Fate:_  Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_  Strangled

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Nicholas

 _Motive Behind Death:_  Trying to kill the Carnival Master

 _Last Words:_  "Please."

 

**Mortimer Wilson**

_Category:_  Traitor (possessed by the Psychedelic Swirl)

 _Backstory:_  The mayor's son

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_  Calliope, Colleen Ballinger, Nikita Dragun (at least until episode 6)

 _Description:_ Homeboy who is the Mayor's son, Calliope calls him Pretty Boy in the second episode. Dude knows how to ride a motorcycle and shoot a gun.

 _Assisting Episode(s):_  Season 3, Episodes 1-9

 _Fate:_  Deceased

 _Cause of Death:_  Neck snapped

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_  Nicholas

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Outliving his usefulness

 _Last Words:_  "I've done all that you asked."

 

**Jael and Ryu**

_Category:_ Loyal (SAE)

 _Backstory:_ Sent to Everlock with Calliope (see above) to kill the Carnival Master, only to get killed instead. The guardians to the Afterlife as seen in earlier episodes of Season 3 prior to their formal debut.

 _Most Commonly Shipped With:_ N/A (each other?)

 _Description:_ Stone-cold badasses brought back from the dead

 _Assisting Episode(s):_ Season 3, Episode 10

 _Fate:_ Deceased, then Revived

 _Cause of Death:_ Self-sacrifice to lock the Carnival Master in amber, neck snapped (respectively)

 _Person Most Responsible for Death:_ Nicholas

 _Motive Behind Death:_ Trying to kill the Carnival Master

 _Last Words:_ "The rest of the guardians will be coming." and N/A, respectively

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited after a long hiatus of almost four months (Season 4! 4 means death in some East Asian languages!) to add in Jael and Ryu.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in co-writing, let me know!


End file.
